User talk:PaultheWall1995/Archive 1
New Welcome everyone to my page. You can visit me at lego.com, and befriend me. I will help out everyone and i am always willing to trade. Play nice. PaultheWall1995 (talk) 16:46, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I'm going to edit your user page just i tiny bit.-- 16:49, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah thanks for being my friend on MLN. Do you have a giant and a millstone? Because I would like it if you click my millstone hurling module until i got the giant hat masterpiece. 17:33, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Wikia! Welcome to Wikia! Do you know what you want to do yet? I can teach you sone things if you want. yes i would like to know how your name looks cool and mine doesn't. PaultheWall1995 (talk) 16:50, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Oh sorry I'm Legoguy1866 on here and MLN. You can befriend me if you like.-- 16:52, 9 August 2009 (UTC) The black thing Joeman200 made so you can ask him. You can also come to my store The best deals.-- 16:53, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks and on your page how do you have your rank and your badges there from lego.com? That Skullkeepa14 did I think. Ask him (Just so you know a lot of things have been done for me)-- 16:57, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Did any other users do cool things for you? Yes I did those pictures and userbox's but i'll tell u im still learning coding, also FB100z (Administrator, u might see him around here) Would not recommend you make me do the coding on ur page. Instead Ask him he, he will help u!. Have a nice time on the wiki-- 07:32, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Sig help Welcome and to make a cool sig like mine make a page called User:PaultheWall1995/sig put following instructions of Template:EZsig3 and do this steps # Go to Special:Preferences and check the box "custom signature." # Type into the Signature box. # Press Save. # You can now edit User:PaultheWall1995/sig and it will be updated throughout the wiki for each change. 17:07, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I not sure i understood all of that. Could someone break it down a little? Did it work? User:PaultheWall1995/sig 17:12, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I know I'm not german77 but that did not work. You need to do this: ~ ~ ~ ~ without spaces.-- 17:14, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ok make a page called User:PaultheWall1995/sig put in the page after each fill each line and press save. If you still have problems see this Template talk:EZsig3 for examples and next do this steps # Go to Special:Preferences and check the box "custom signature." # Type into the Signature box. # Press Save. # You can now edit User:PaultheWall1995/sig and it will be updated throughout the wiki for each change. 17:15, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Did it work now? 17:22, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ya!-- 17:26, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Is it good enough? 17:27, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Anything else cool? Alright so i have my sig finished now what else can i do? fix main pages.-- 17:29, 9 August 2009 (UTC) how? 17:30, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Use this link to go to a main page some pages have bad grammar or lack of information and you work is fixed it by correcting grammar and filling with more information. 17:39, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Userpage Nice Start To your userpage!! Congrats-- 07:40, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks everyone who helped me build my user page: German, Skullkeepa14, Skipper733, and Legoguy1866. 14:36, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah I put the edit count. And if you want a new sig type in the search box EZsig just like that. -- 16:37, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Stats German77, how do you put your stats on your user page looking cool. Or anyone who knows how to do it, for that matter. 16:36, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Its a template here is the link copy the instructions and supposed to work.-- 03:48, 30 August 2009 (UTC) 1st Stop Lego Shop Trades I have Spent 5 Arcade tokens on ur delivery arcade, Thank you for Shopping At The 1st Stop Lego Shop and feel free to come back!!-- 11:54, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Help Can someone help my make my page a little more catchy, like a backround or anything else cool? Thanks 20:45, 17 August 2009 (UTC) If you want i will make you a background that is orange and black. -- 14:53, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Tell me in my talk if you don't like it.-- 14:54, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks so much, anyone else know something? 19:29, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Well I would ask german77 he knows Alot of template codes.-- 20:32, 20 August 2009 (UTC) There you go paul if you don't like the template take it off.-- 03:35, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks 03:38, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Any time.-- 03:39, 23 August 2009 (UTC) RfA If you have the time, and know how, would you like to vote in my RfA? It is my belief that all active users should have a chance to vote. 03:42, 23 August 2009 (UTC) He is now an admin so I will delete this red link. -- 10:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Userpage Sorry for bugging everybody, but does anybody know something else I can put on my user page, like a cool template? If not, i can deal without it. 03:29, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Hmm...Let me see here... Perhaps the Infobox template? You can add what ever you want to it. Also, you could add a friends section, pictures of your page, userboxes, a list of your badges? 03:39, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks, sounds like a lot. 03:40, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Ya, I started with the Infobox template on mine. Can i only have one photo in it and a bunch of words? Or can i put a badge list in there? Because a badge list sounds amazing. 03:44, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :You can put a photo, bunch of words and the badge list. See the template page on how to set it up, and my page for how to set up the Badge list. 03:45, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry i am completely lost i cant find out how to set up the badge list on your page. 03:53, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Hows that? 04:07, 24 August 2009 (UTC) so you are rank 3 Go Look @ my store click here I have a special on tires-- 18:02, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Help with colors Can someone help me? I dont know "bg colors" or "fg colors" so my info box stays white. Anyone know the codes for orange and black? 18:14, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Just write orange or black... I've edited it or you, feel free to change of course. 18:22, 25 August 2009 (UTC) thanks that looks awesome. 18:24, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Space So, does anyone know something to fill up the empty space in my user page? 18:42, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Well you could use some user boxes like on legoguy's page.-- 00:56, 26 August 2009 (UTC) RFA Hey I would like your opinion on me becoming an admin. Here is my RFA. Thanks for voting! -- 12:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that. An admin deleted my RFA because I do not have 500 mainspace edits. Could you please state your opinion on my talk page? Thanks. -- 22:34, 26 August 2009 (UTC) shop help if you need any help what so ever with reaching another rank you can come to the MLN Elves store! If you want lower prices tell us why. and you can get the item for that price.-- 22:20, 26 August 2009 (UTC) tips Recently we have reverted your edits because there was bad edit and please don't write any secret networkes here by his name and try to make better quality edits.-- 03:22, 27 August 2009 (UTC) So sorry, i just saw the secret networkers name in the article so i thought it could be in the thing on the side too. 03:24, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Want any trades Since you are my second customer You recieve the: The Second Ever Customer At The 1st Stop Lego Shop Award!! This award Entitles You to 10% of any item/s at the 1st stop Lego Shop! Enjoy!!!!!-- 12:29, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks. 02:25, 28 August 2009 (UTC) BIO Jungle Adventure Sticker Module Does anybody know a user on MLN that has the BIO Jungle Adventure Sticker Module? I can't find it anywhere and i cant get through the Bionicle Mini-rank without it. 03:01, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :You could order the Ancient Scroll through a store? Also, could you please click my Pet Robot 10 times? I can refund the clicks. Sure no problem, but if you happen to have a race car rank 1, could i have a few clicks on my race car rank 1 module? 03:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :I would be glad to. Curse these userspace edits! Thanks. 03:50, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Now that you mention it.............. Hi there. It's me, drogdo9. I saw on your page that your willing to pay for some items. So, what will you offer for 1 space fuel cell? I'm not really buying those but ill pay 2 clicks each. 01:03, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Main page edits Does anybody know where i can count my main page edits? 01:11, 30 August 2009 (UTC) There is no way to get your automatic edit count but I can add you to the Top users (beta) this page have lots of useful information.-- 03:48, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Sure that would be cool. 00:43, 31 August 2009 (UTC)